Portable camp stoves are in widespread use by campers for preparing foods at a camp site. Typically, such camp stoves include a pair of burners, a fuel supply, and a collapsible shield to shield three sides of the stove from breezes. Very often, in the use of a camp stove, both burners are actively involved in the preparation of at least a portion of the meal. When this portion is completed, it then is set aside while additional food is cooked, until the entire meal is completed. Camp stoves generally do not include any oven; so that it is difficult to keep earlier prepared food warm, while the remainder of the meal is completed on the limited number of burners on the stove.
Attempts have been made to provide an oven function for use in conjunction with camp stoves. Three patents which are directed to such devices are the Little U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,807; Norman U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,837; and Boehler U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,498. In all of the ovens which are disclosed in these patents, the design is such that the heat from the burners of the stove is applied directly to the oven; so that the stove is converted from a stove with top burners to an oven. Consequently, when the oven is used, the stove cannot function for its normal purpose. The ovens of these patents sit directly on top of or very near the burners, and the stove is precluded from its normal function so long as the conversion to an oven is in effect. Portable ovens for use in camping or comparable environs also are disclosed in the Bartlebauth U.S. Pat. No. 2,189,875; Eastep U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,682 and Kaufman U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,210. All of these patents are directed to portable oven devices which are dedicated for use as stand-alone ovens; although they are portable. No combination of a stove and oven is disclosed in any of these patents.
It is desirable to provide a warming oven for a conventional camp stove which utilizes the waste heat from the stove when it is used in its conventional configuration to cook food; so that earlier cooked food may be kept warm while later food is being prepared.